Sweet Agony
by MydnightMystery
Summary: Just a O/S that I came up with, what happens when Jake breaks up with Bella? What are the consequences? NOT a fluffy story, contains character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so here's a O/S I wrote, it's sad and contain** **s a character death, it just popped into my head this morning so I had to write it.**

 **I own neither Twilight nor any of its characters, they belong to SM. The songs also are owned by the respected artists.**

 **Song for this O/S :**

 **Car Crash - Three Days Grace**

 **My Love - Sia**

* * *

Bella PoV

I blinked away tears that have gathered in my eyes as the result of the callous words my boyfriend had just hurled at me.

"What?" I asked stupidly, trying to find out whether my ears had just deceived me.

"I told you to go home Bella, you're not welcome here anymore. I want nothing more to do with you," he repeated slowly, enunciating every word as if he was talking to a child. Humiliation ran through me, making my cheeks burn with embarrassment, I ducked my head, keeping my eyes on me feet.

"Why? Is there something I did wrong? If I did, I didn't mean to, just please talk to me Jake," I begged him, I didn't know why he was acting like this towards me.

"I don't love you Isabella," Jacob spat out, my head snapped up to see his face, which showed no emotion, my heart started pounding in my chest, I shook my head in denial.

"That's not true, you told me you loved me just over a week ago, before you started avoiding me," I cried out, a cold smug smirk took over his face, making him look almost evil.

"It was a lie, I never loved you Isabella, I said it so you'd let me into your bed, which wasn't that great either," he taunted me.

I sucked in a sharp breath, jerking back as if I'd been slapped, how could he do this to me? How could he have lied for so long? We'd been together 2 years, I fell in love with him a couple of months after the Cullen's had left, I fucking trusted him. Tears swam in my eyes as my chest threatened to break out of my chest, I could almost hear it break under the weight of his cold words. I bit my lip to stop a sob escaping.

"How could you do this? How could you hurt me this way? I fucking trusted you!" I screamed at him, stepping forward and using my hands to shove him backwards, I let go as soon as our skin touched, he was burning up.

"I couldn't pretend to be yours anymore, I've moved on to bigger better things," he smirked at me, a tear rolled down my cheek but was lost in the raindrops that were starting to fall heavier, my entire body was soaked and I began to tremble.

I looked away from Jacob, I couldn't bear to look at him, he had broken my heart and I would never forgive him for this.

The pack stood behind Jacob a few feet away with emotionless faces, he had not only dumped me but he's humiliated me by doing it in front of his friends, my cheeks burned with anger, my hand twitched as if to hit him. My eyes caught sight of Leah and Paul standing near the back. They had been avoiding me for 2 weeks now, I see they chose to side with Jacob. They were supposed to be my best mates.

"Leah? Paul? What are you two doing here? Your moms said you were both ill with the flu," I asked, confusion and hurt in my tone, they didn't answer, just looked straight at me, I locked eyes with them both, Paul held shock on his eyes before it disappeared, replaced by coldness.

"It's time you go Bella," Jacob said, stepping towards me, I took a step back instinctively.

"Jake please," I pleaded with him, reaching out to touch his arm, ignoring the heat as I begged him not to do this, I didn't understand why he was saying all these things, tears streamed down my face as hurt spread through my body, engulfing me in heart wrenching pain.

Jacob flinched when my hand touched his arm and raised his arms up, I felt hope claw at my stomach that he was going to embrace me and tell me that this was all a silly joke and he never meant any of the words he'd just thrown at me.

But instead he shoved me back, sending me stumbling back a few feet before I tripped and landed in a puddle, I thought I'd heard a growl but it must have been a neighbours dog so I ignored it.

"I said get out of here Isabella," he said harshly before turning and walking away, everyone else following without looking back to see if I was alright.

I brought my knees up to my chest and sobbed brokenly, not caring about getting soaked from sitting in the puddle, the rain started getting harder, I could barely see in front of me, I could barely feel the cold seep into my bones as I sat there.

Was I really that worthless to deserve nothing but boys treat me like shit, they seemed to want nothing more than to escape me. I had been so sure that Jacob and I had been the real deal, that we would end up married and having a family of our own.

I had no family left, my mother and Phil had been the first to go, drunk driver had hit them head on, my mom and Phil had been on their way home from a game. The next had been my father, he had been torn apart by Victoria for being my father.

After I don't know how long, I finally felt the energy to get up and go, I saw the curtains twitch in the living room so it was obvious Billy was watching, making no move to help his late best friends daughter, to offer her no comfort.

I climbed into the truck, slamming it into reverse and backing out of their drive before heading back towards Forks. As I drove I couldn't stop the sobs that wracked by body as my mind replayed the words Jacob had said to me. Tears blurred my eyes as they rolled down my cheeks, I remembered the cold eyes that bore into mine, nothing like the warm and loving ones they used to be, his whole demeanour had changed.

What was wrong with me? Was I not pretty enough for him? Sure I was pale, where he was tanned, he was solid muscle where I wasn't. I had thought my body was average, a chest not too big neither too small, average hips and a flat stomach. Was I terrible at sex? Maybe I just didn't do it for him any longer. He had been my first, I gave my all to him and once again I got my heart broken.

I had just gotten past the border into Forks when something slammed into the passenger side of my truck, I screamed as I lurched forward, slamming my ribs into the steering wheel before flying out of my windshield, glass cutting into various parts of my body, pain exploded in my chest as I hit a tree with a loud thump, I fell to the floor in a heap, my body feeling battered,, the sound of screeching metal hit my ears, deafening me as my truck folded and bent in different directions. I cursed my stupidity for not putting my seatbelt on.

I struggled to raise my head to see what had caused this when a flash of red caught in my blurry peripheral, I froze, my heart pounding, my tender head throbbing with every beat of my heart.

Victoria had found me at last, I felt woozy as I struggled to sit up, my ribs hurt with every breath that wheezed out of my chest. I could feel multiple cuts and scrapes covering my body, my left leg was hanging at an odd angle, probably broken.

"Lookie what I've found, Isabella Swan, alone without her pack of dogs, I'm going to enjoy killing you," she growled as she stalked closer to me.

I prayed for the pack to show up and save me, even if it meant seeing Jacob but my prayers were ignored as Victoria reached me, grabbing me by the throat and picking me up, slamming my back against the tree, I screamed out in agony as a crack sounded, a couple of ribs were definitely damaged. I struggled to breathe as her grip on my throat tightened, making it hard to draw any air into my lungs. Victoria leaned in and ran her tongue over a cut on my forehead, she moaned at the taste of my blood.

"I can see why James wanted you. You taste delicious," she told me.

I just whimpered at the sting of her venom.

She then then tossed me in the direction of my truck with a flick of her pale wrist, I landed on the hood and I felt something sharp pierce the side of my neck, causing warm liquid to pool out. Victoria took a deep breath, her eyes going pitch black as she launched herself on top of me, the force of her landing caused my spine to snap, I was paralysed, my head lolled to the side, my arms spread out each side as I felt more blood escape the wound on my neck, Victoria wasted no time in sinking her teeth into my neck, I cried out as I felt her pull at my blood, my heart pounded as it tried to keep my blood pumping and everything started to go dark round the edges, I knew my time was up, death was finally coming to collect me. There was no use in fighting in, it was too late. I couldn't fight Victoria.

My mind wandered to happier times, when I was a child and my dad used to sit me on his knee on the front porch and tell me fairy tales, how one day I would meet my own Prince Charming and that I would get my happily ever after but alas it would not work out for me, I would never get to have my happily ever after.

I would never even get my Prince Charming, I thought I had found him in Edward but I had not, he was not the one for me so he broke me. He only stayed with my duet to the pull of my blood and my silent mind. I was his La Tua Cantante. Jacob was someone I could see my self settling down with, I thought we were in love, he had lied to just get laid, playing me for a fool, now I was going to die, cold and broken, like a little toy. Would there be anyone who would mourn me? Would anyone bother missing me? Or would they wear the emotionless masks that the pack had worn today. Would they all forget me? Would anything I had done in life worth anything to anyone? The world was blurry and my heartbeat was almost non existent. I heard growls approaching and Victoria got off me, I heard her laugh manically as something approached us, I hoped it wasn't a human, no one else deserved to get trapped in her twisted game of revenge.. My eyes barely registered the pack bursting into the road. I could barely make out Victoria's words as she taunted the wolves but I listened.

"You're too late, within minutes your precious Bella will be dead, she's loosing blood fast, she's got a punctured lung and not to mention I snapped her spine," she hissed.

A thunderous roar came from the wolves, I drifted off at the sound, I needed peace and quiet, I didn't even know why the wolves had bothered to attempt to save me, none of them had given a shit earlier.

A few seconds later I felt a hot hand touch my cold one, I focused my eyes on Leah, someone I trusted to be my best friend but she had betrayed me, whether Jacob was her pack brother or not.

"Bella hold on honey, we'll get you to the hospital and you'll be fine," Leah told me.

"Why do you care?" I whispered, my chest burned with the effort it took to talk, my eyes lost focus.

"Of course I care, you're like my sister, I'm so sorry about earlier," she told me, stroking my hair.

"No you don't, betrayed me, bet you laughed at my foolishness. I want all of you to leave me In peace," I forced the words through my lips, I felt liquid on my back of my throat, causing my to let out a hacking breath, my eyes registered seeing blood fly into the air, it wouldn't be long now, death was coming for me, no coming back from this one, I had escaped death too many times now.

"We're not leaving you Bells," Sam said behind Leah.

"Please just leave, I want to die in peace," I choked out, my lungs were barely working now, I could feel myself slipping further and further away, Sam replied but I couldn't hear him, I could feel the tendrils of death wrapping around my body like a cocoon, pulling me down into the darkness, I felt a lone tear trickle down my cheek as my mind flashed to how my life could have been if the supernatural had never come into my life, I should be at college right now, maybe dating a cute human, if that was the case then I wouldn't be here right now, broken and bleeding out on the hood of my truck, I wondered how the pack would explain my death to everyone, animal attack? Robbery gone wrong? Hit and Run? I guess I would never know. I blinked once more before my eyes were left open and unseeing and everything went dark.

* * *

 **Please review and tell me if you want a chapter from a pack members point of view about the aftermath of Bellas death and why they acted like dicks to her when Jacob broke up with her. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the last chapter of this story, hope you enjoy this.**

 **Song for this chapter:**

 **Skinny Love - Birdy**

* * *

Paul PoV

I fisted my hands at my side and locked my muscles in place to stop me from beating the crap out of our Baby Alpha. I could see how much he was hurting her, spewing lies about only pretending to love her for easy sex. How he never wanted to see her again, I could see the utter devastation in her eyes and how she seemed to collapse in on herself.

The whole pack was trying to remain as emotionless as possible, our Baby Alpha had ordered us all not to get involved and not to mention what the truth is. I could see though it was hurting every pack member in some way, Bella had become like a little sister to most of us these past 2 years.

Sam would help her with stuff around the house with her dad not being around, he was like her handyman, Emily adored her, you could usually count on Emily and Bella cooking us a fuck awesome meal.

Jarred, Quil and Embry would play pranks with Bella, always trying to keep her smiling, she helped them with stuff like laundry.

Seth, Colin and Brady were the ones who went to her when they needed help with school stuff like homework. She cooked for them and acted like their big sister.

Leah and I were best friends with Bella, Leah would go to Bella when she needed to rant about being the only female wolf, she would confess to her, her fears about the future, whether she'd get a family of her own.

I would go to Bella when she needed a laugh or a shoulder to cry on and in return she let me be the sarcastic ass that everyone but her and Leah disliked, those were the only two who wouldn't take offence to what I said and give as much as they got.

Jacob had been her best friend for years and her boyfriend for 2 years, after the leeches left, she came to the res and Jacob built her confidence up, it was a given that they'd get together.

Then a week ago, Jacob had gone to Forks grocery store where he'd ran into Angela Weber, a 'friend' of Bella's from high school, imagine everyone's surprise when the dumbass baby alpha imprints on her.

Bella was clueless about why Jacob was really breaking up with her, it was all Angela's idea, she had told Jacob that he needed to break up with Bella as cruelly as possible, it was the only way Bella wouldn't hang on, of course Jacob had listened to her poison and was now destroying every little bit of confidence and self worth Bells had.

The pack knew the truth though, Angela was no friend of Bella's, she only pretended to be because she was insanely jealous that Bells had caught the attention of Edward Cullen without trying where Angela had been trying very hard. She was so happy when Bells got dumped by the leech, thinking he had finally noticed her and was leaving Bells for her. Delusional bitch. Imagine her shock when she found out that the Cullen's had all skipped the town, she was furious with Bella, thinking she had drove her beloved Edward away.

She kept silent, **knowing** that it was no good to cause issues with Bella now, just invade the Cullen's did come back to town.

When Angela had found out she was the soulmate of Bella's boyfriend, she was overjoyed, finally getting her 'revenge' on Bella. The same day that Jacob had imprinted was the same day that the hoe moved into the Black house despite Billy's protests. He said it wasn't right, that Bella didn't deserve this and he wanted Angela to move out but Jacob got involved, telling his father he couldn't deny the imprint. He ordered us all to stay away from Bells, nobody was to mention the imprint. He was going to do it himself at the right time. Angela claimed that Bells would be better off without the supernatural, that she didn't belong with the pack, everyone disagreed but Jacob allowed no room for argument.

The only reason the pack knew about Angela's real motives were due to her writing a diary, bragging about screwing over Bells. We tried to show Jacob but he refused to believe us. Telling us we were being ridiculous.

Suddenly Bella's eyes locked on mine and I felt shock course through me as my entire world shifted on its axis until all that mattered to me was Bella. She tore her eyes away and continued talking to Jacob, I felt my anger growing at Jacob with the way he was treating her.

When he shoved her, a growl escaped my lips, causing all eyes bar Bella's to fly to me, I ignored them and concentrated on my imprint. Jacob turned around and walked towards us, his face full of indecision, he levelled us with a look.

"Let's go," he told them, the alpha timbre in his voice coming out in full force, I tried to fight but was unable to, I could hear Bella crying softly behind me, it tore at my heart. I wanted to go to her but I wasn't strong enough to fight the command. As we walked into the woods, my mind whirled with questions, why had I imprinted now? Why not earlier when I first made eye contact with her. Did it have something to do with the fact that Bella was with Jacob? Possibly but then why did Jacob imprint. Maybe it was due to the fact Jacob was alpha.

We got into the forest and my anger overtook me, I quickly took off my clothes and phased, my mind clouding with anger. The others phased and everyone had anger through their thoughts.

'What the fuck was that about?' Sam roared in his mind.

'Why would you hurt Bells that way?' Jared asked, Seth mentally agreed.

'Poor Bells,' Colin and Brady whimpered, thinking about their older sister.

'She'll never forgive us,' Quil said softly. Embry nudged Pauls shoulder in comfort at his whine at this.

'Why does imprinting always affect people badly? Why can't it not hurt anyone?' Leah thought sadly.

'I hope this doesn't put Leah back into depression, I hope Bella gets through this,' Seth thought.

'STOP! This is for the best! Now you all need to forget about Isabella now, Angela is right. Bella is not part of the pack,' Jacob defended himself, growling at everyone.

'She will always be part of this pack now Jacob Black,' I answered back, growling at the little shit.

'What do you mean?' Jacob queried.

'I just imprinted on Bells,' I thought quietly.

'What? How? Why now? Why not earlier?' Everyone questioned me, I whined out softly.

'I don't know,' I answered honestly.

Jacob growled at me, I growled back, my anger finally exploded at him, I launched myself at him, pinning him to floor and putting my teeth round his neck, I snarled at him continuously. Jacob whined underneath me.

I was about to give him a piece of my mind when a sharp pain went through my chest, I loosened my grip on Jacobs throat and staggered back, letting out a whimper of pain.

There was something wrong with Bella, I started running in the direction of the pull, hoping she could hold on. I could feel her pain and she was beginning to slip away, I ran as fast as I can, a snarl tore from my throat as my nostrils caught the scent of a leech, not any leech but the one who had already killed Bella's father in a brutal attack which Bella herself witnessed.

We burst through the trees and my heart stopped at the scene before me, Isabella was sprawled across the hood of her mangled truck, her head was to one side, looking directly at us. The most horrifying part was the red headed leech that was drinking from her neck, as soon as we stumbled through she hopped off of Bella, grinning manically as she crouched.

"You're too late, within minutes your precious Bella will be dead, she's looking blood fast, she's got a punctured lung and not to mention I snapped her spine," she hissed.

I let out a terrifying roar aimed at her, launching myself at her, catching her by surprise and ripped her head off, Sam phased back and set her alight, I turned to Bells to see Leah stood beside her, talking to her softly.

"Bella hold on Hong, we'll get you to the hospital and you'll be fine," Leah said, trying to keep Bella hopeful.

"Why do you care?" Bella replied, her breathing was getting worse by the second.

"Of course I care, you're like my sister, I'm so sorry about earlier," Leah whispered to Bella, striking her hair softly, I wanted to go to Bella but the pain radiating throughout me rooted me in the spot.

"No you don't, betrayed me, bet you laughed at my foolishness. I want all of you to leave me in peace," as soon as she struggled to get this out, she coughed violently, blood sprayed out of her lips and I could hear her lungs filling with fluid, I whined and phased back, pulling my shorts on as Sam spoke to her. Leah turned round to give Jacob a vicious look, pissed at how he had made her best friend feel.

"Please l just leave. I want to die in peace," she struggled to get out before her heart stuttered, I rushed over to her, grabbing her hand in mine.

"Please don't leave me Bella, I need you here with me, you're my imprint," the words stumbled out of my lips.

I didn't get any response from Bella so I shook her, her body limply moved and I knew this was something she wouldn't survive, a cry of anguish left my lips as a tear rolled down her cheeks before her heart stopped.

"Bella! No don't you dare die on me," I yelled, pushing my lips to hers, breathing into her mouth twice before doing chest compressions.

I continued doing this before a heavy hand laid on my shoulder, I collapsed over my imprint, sobs wracking my body as the realisation my imprint had died.

My wolf was clawing at my insides, causing me to cough violently, my blood sprayed over Bella's already bloody corpse, my eyes widened in realisation, the legends told that the wolf would follow the imprint into death, he couldn't survive without his mate.

I climbed onto the hood and curled my body up around Bella's cold, limp body, my wolf was damaging my internal organs.

"Paul? What's wrong?" Leah asked, her eyes widening at the sight of my blood.

"Wolves can't survive without their imprint, I'm sorry Lee-lee," I told her softly as her face crumpled.

"No Paul! You can't leave me too!" She cried out, reaching for me, I smiled at her sadly.

"It's the way of our wolves," Sam said, bowing his head.

I yelled out in pain as it felt like I was being torn apart from the inside, I felt my pack brothers surround me, offering my comforting touches as I suffered and with a final howl of agony, I fell silent, giving in to the abyss.

3RD Person PoV

The whole pack fell into chaos following the deaths of Paul and Bella, the pack fractured, blaming Jacob for having a part in their deaths, if he hadn't been so vicious to Bells and ordered them to not speak to her then she wouldn't have been alone, she may have found a pack member to comfort her, she wouldn't have been alone, Paul alone could have comforted his imprint.

The pack broke free of Jacobs pack, the hatred that boiled inside of them, surprisingly it was Quil who took over as Alpha as he would phase the longest due to his imprint Claire being a toddler, he never alpha ordered anyone and let everyone have their own life and their own free will.

Jacob was kicked out of his house by Billy who was appalled at what his son had done. He had also found out Angela's true nature after she spouted that Bella deserved to die, she was a nuisance who brought nothing but trouble to the tribe. Bully confessed this to the pack and they were furious, Emily, Leah and Kim went to visit Angela and ripped into her, Emily ended up punching Angela due to her cruel words, leaving Sam to comfort his devastated mate.

The day of the joint funerals was a somber affair, they stood on the first beach and built them both a funeral pyre, they prepared the bodies with the usual tribal traditions.

Each of the pack members took a torch and each lit the pyre, they watched as the flames grew, licking at the bodies of their fallen brother and sister. All the pack could hope was that they were finally at peace and together.

5 years had passed since that fateful day and things had changed dramatically, Leah had imprinted Embry 6 months after the funerals, they had never made eye contact, they were now married and lived on the res with their 2 year old daughter Marie, named after Bella. Leah stopped phasing 1 year after the deaths.

Sam and Emily were married with 2 children, a boy and a girl, the boy was name Paul and the girl was Isabelle, after the two people who they wanted to have as godparents. Sam no longer phased either.

Quil and Claire were still like brother and sister, Claire was now 11, Quil still phased to keep up with his young imprint.

Seth and Colin had both imprinted on two girls from Forks, Laura Newton and Becca Newton. They both still phased.

Brady hadn't imprinted yet but still held out hope for finding them.

Jared and Kim didn't have any children yet as they were in no rush, they were happily married and enjoyed their time with each other.

And last but not least, Jacob and Angela, Angela finally got her comeuppance, Angela was out partying one night when she pissed off the wrong woman and ended up getting severely beaten, she could no longer produce an heir for the Black name and the imprint bond crumbled, Jacob moved back to La Push, finally getting married to Jessica Stanley. Jacob begged his dad for forgiveness, after much pleading the older Black finally crumbled and forgave his son but never forget what he had done. Jessica was horrified by Angela's actions, she had generally loved Bella and was devastated by her death.

Angela ended up being shunned by Forks and La Push for her treatment of Bella. Bella was loved by a lot of people, the way Angela had pounced on her boyfriend had lost her all respect, especially by her pastor father. She ended up moving to Las Vegas and was killed in a robbery gone wrong. No one grieved her, not even Jacob as he still hated how he was forced to hurt Bella through the imprint command.

On the anniversary of their Paul and Bella's deaths, the pack got together and celebrated them, this year was no different, the pack gathered on first beach and had a giant bonfire with food and drink, toasting to Paul and Bella, they held the hope that they were happy where ever they had gone.

They had just toasted to them when Leah's eyes drifted to the edge of the forest, she let out a gasp at what she saw.

"Guys look," Leah cried out, pointing to what she saw, everyone let out a cry of surprise.

Just on the edge of the forest, stood a hazy image of Bella and Paul, Paul had his arm wrapped around Bella's waist, they both waved and smiled at them before turning around and walking deeper into the forest before disappearing, the pack shared a smile, they're brother and sister were together and seemed happy, it gave them all hope that they would meet them again one day.

The End

* * *

 **This is it for this story, thanks for reading :)**


End file.
